


Scared Stiff

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Avengers Movie Night, Bathroom Sex, Blankets, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Double Penetration, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Mirrors, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Pegging, Popcorn, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Spitroasting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: When Darcy arrives fashionably late to Clint's horror movie marathon, the only seat remaining is between the two beefy super soldiers she's been secretly ogling for months. Will Darcy's daydreams of making out in a haunted house come true? Is it possible that Bucky is actually a werewolf? Anything can happen on the Saturday night before Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Halloween fic that's woefully overdue. It got away on me. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! xo

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, actually it was a Saturday afternoon but it was still dark and stormy. Darcy was lazing around her apartment, sipping a coffee and trying to pull together a costume. Although she hadn't heard anything yet, it was the Saturday before Halloween and she fully expected to be notified at any moment of the plans for the evening. Living and working in the Avengers tower, it seemed like she was either running for her life or partying her ass off with brief breaks for coffee in between.

She startled at the sound of her ringing mobile, spilling coffee down the front of her shirt.

"Goddamn it," she growled, setting her mug on her dresser and digging her phone out of her purse as she muttered curses under her breath. The call was coming from an unlisted number. She pushed the button to accept it and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello Darcy. Do you like scary movies?" a modulated voice asked ominously. It sounded a little like that killer with the ghost face from the movies and the thought made her shudder. To be honest, she wasn't as much of a horror movie buff as her in-your-face attitude might lead one to believe. They played upon her active imagination, making her see all sorts of terrible things in the shadows and kept her awake at night. Darcy Lewis was kind of a scaredy cat, but she had a reputation to consider.

"Clint, is that you?" she snapped suspiciously.

"Aww... What gave me away?" he groaned in the same disguised voice.

"Uhh... Try, like, the whole deal," Darcy replied tartly. "Did you call for a reason?"

"Halloween horror movie marathon. Tonight. Eighth floor common room. Twenty-one hundred hours. That's nine o'clock your time. Be there or be chickenshit," he proclaimed.

Before she could respond, he ended the call. 

"Rude," Darcy exclaimed, scowling at the screen.

As Jane opened the door to her oven and reached in to remove a tray of roasted pumpkin seeds, her mobile began to buzz against the counter. 

"Thor, can you get that?" she called over her shoulder.

"Of course," he replied, goosing her with a wicked grin as he walked by to answer the phone. He squinted at the screen and carefully pressed the green button with his index finger to accept the call.

"Hello, Jane. Do you like scary movies?" an otherworldly voice asked as Thor brought the phone to his ear.

"How does this concern you?" Thor replied, furrowing his brows.

"Thor?" the voice responded. "It's Clint. I-" 

"Clint? Your voice has been altered," Thor interrupted. "What foul sorcery is this?"

"No," Clint said. "It was supposed to be a joke but I guess you haven't seen that movie."

"Is it the one where the killer dons a spectre's disguise?" Thor asked brightly. "I have always enjoyed frightening tales."

"Be in the eighth floor common room at nine o'clock," Clint replied. "We're having a scary movie marathon." Thor's lips spread into a wide smile.

"Buck, you really don't have to do that," Steve sighed, glancing up from his sketchbook as his oldest friend carried two sets of boots and a shine box and set them on the coffee table.

"It's therapeutic," Bucky replied, taking a seat on the sofa with a sigh. "Helps me unwind."

"You wanna talk about it?" Steve asked with a look of genuine concern. "I'm all ears."

"I just can't believe what passes for a Halloween costume these days," Bucky chuckled with a shake of his head. "Can't say I disapprove either but goddamn." 

Steve thought back to the girls they'd seen in the elevator on their way back from their run. They'd been done up to the nines in outfits that left little to the imagination. He'd done his best not to stare, willing himself to watch the numbers light up one by one. 

"We could go out later," Steve suggested with a flick of his brow. "I'm sure we could find plenty of other get ups just like 'em."

"I dunno," Bucky balked, coating Steve's boots with an even layer of polish. "I know you think I oughta start trying to get out more but-" 

He was interrupted by the buzzing of his mobile in his pocket. He retrieved it and examined the screen suspiciously. The call was coming from an unknown number. He accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Bucky. Do you like scary movies?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Not really," he replied flatly. "Who wants to know?"

"It's Clint. Twenty-one hundred hours. Eighth floor common room. Horror movie marathon. You in?" the voice challenged. 

Bucky glanced at Steve and his stomach twisted. This was one of those team-building social activities that Steve was always badgering him to attend. He could handle watching a few movies and it would count towards him making an effort to open up without actually having to talk to anyone. He could probably do this.

"We're in," Bucky replied, ending the call and returning the phone to his pocket.

Darcy woke up with a start on her sofa. How the hell did she always manage to doze off watching Netflix?! She grabbed her phone and checked the time. It was nine fifteen. She jumped up off the sofa, muttering a torrent of creative profanity. Memories of Clint's voice calling her 'chickenshit' had her rushing for the door, dragging her blanket along with her. She was only going two floors up, hopefully, no one would notice that she was in her nightshirt if she kept herself covered up. 

Her fingers tapped the button for the eighth floor impatiently as she stepped aboard a waiting elevator. She glanced down at her feet, wincing slightly at her obnoxious rainbow-striped knee socks and briefly considered slinking back off to her apartment and calling it a night. Why was she even doing this anyway? She hated scary movies and this marathon was probably going to give her nightmares for weeks. The elevator chimed as the doors opened. She gazed down the hallway, repeating silent affirmations that she could do this. In fact, she could probably even go back to sleep without anyone the wiser.

She slowly crept down the hallway, following the enticing smell of warm popcorn and the familiar sound of the ringing telephone from the movie Clint had paid tribute to in his earlier call. Her attempt to slip into a seat unnoticed was thwarted the moment she stepped through the doorway.

"Well, look who it is," Clint drawled, "and here I thought you'd chickened out."

"No way, Jose," she replied with a smile. "I'm just fashionably late."

Tony shushed them dramatically and Darcy brought her hand up to her mouth, stifling a laugh as Clint turned up the volume.

"Good luck finding a seat," Clint whispered as Darcy scanned the room. Thor and Jane were curled up together on the love seat. He was thoroughly engrossed in the movie while she seemed quite preoccupied with her phone. Natasha, Tony and Clint were each seated in arm chairs, eyes glued to the screen as they nibbled from striped paper bags of popcorn. Steve and Bucky were seated at opposite ends of the sofa at the back of the room and they were both staring right at her. 

Darcy took in a deep breath, clutching her blanket tightly and gazed at the empty spot on the sofa between the beefy super soldiers. The corners of Bucky's mouth twitched as he patted the adjacent seat cushion with his bionic hand. The men watched as she cautiously approached and slid in between them. She covered herself with her blanket, attempting to smother the chorus of girlish screaming that was echoing internally and the hammering of her heartbeat in her chest. 

During her time in the tower, she had seen Captain America and the Winter Soldier around all kinds of times. Sometimes, it was in the elevator, sweaty and breathing hard after their morning run. Sometimes, she spied them passing the lab in their uniforms fresh from an assignment, filthy and battle weary. Other times, she'd bump into them coming out of the gym, hair still damp from the shower. They'd exchange the odd pleasantry, small talk about sports or the weather and she'd move on with her day with a new entry for the spank bank. 

The fact of the matter was that Steve and Bucky were so goddamned handsome and chiseled and enhanced that Darcy felt completely scrambled whenever they were around. Now here she was surrounded by two solid walls of rippling muscle and struggling to breathe with no hope of escape.

"You're Darcy, right?" Steve whispered in her ear. "You work with Dr. Foster." She hummed a quiet affirmation and bit into her lower lip, trying to ignore the alluring sensation of Steve's hot breath on her skin. Bucky's leg brushed up against hers as he spread out and she stared at the screen, trying desperately to pretend that she was anywhere else.

Bucky snuck a glance at her and swallowed thickly as he observed the tension she was holding in her body. She was probably scared shitless of him like so many others in the building and rightfully so. He was, after all, a fucking monster. Steve caught his eye from across the sofa and smiled warmly, motioning towards Darcy with a slight nod of his head. Bucky smiled back as a matter of reflex and decided to dust off the old Barnes charm.

"You can relax," Bucky breathed into her ear. "I don't bite... unless you're into that kinda thing..."

"Hmm... I'll keep that in mind," she replied casually, trying her best to play it cool as she reflected on the injustice of such a delicious voice belonging to a man who said so little.

The phone rang onscreen and Darcy jumped adorably. Steve and Bucky watched her out of the corners of their eyes as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked beautiful in the darkness with the screen lighting up her face and suddenly all Steve seemed to be able to think about was what she had on under her nightshirt. Bucky's mind raced with thoughts of her rainbow-striped socks and how she'd look stretched out across his bed, wearing nothing else at all.

Darcy could feel their eyes on her and pulled her blanket higher, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the movie. Maybe there was something on her face. She couldn't imagine any other reason for the way the men were staring at her. The muscles in Bucky's jaw twitched and the sight of it in her peripheral vision made her squirm. She awkwardly diverted her gaze just in time to catch Steve's tongue darting out and wetting his lips as his eyes moved up and down the length of her body. 

"Can I get you a drink?" Bucky asked softly.

"Sure," she replied with a smile. "Whatever you're drinking's fine."

"I'll take one too," Steve whispered.

"Save my seat for me?" Bucky asked with a wink. She nodded silently, watching wide-eyed as he stood up and covertly adjusted himself, clearly very well endowed and very visibly aroused. She let out an unsteady breath and Steve's arm stretched across the back of the sofa, lightly brushing against the nape of her neck. Another scare on the screen made her shudder and he leaned in closer. 

"On your left," he whispered soothingly. 

"I'm a big girl," Darcy replied, "but thanks for your concern."

"You know where to find me, if you change your mind," he replied enticingly. 

"So, what'd I miss?" Bucky drawled, sliding back into his seat and knocking Steve's arm off the back of the sofa.

"Thanks, jerk," Steve ground out as Bucky smirked and passed him a beer. Bucky offered Darcy a bottle and raised his own towards her.

"To movie night," he said, raising a brow. Darcy clinked her bottle against his and proceeded to chug it as quickly as possible while Steve and Bucky looked on in amazement. It wasn't entirely clear whether getting drunk was going to help her predicament but she figured that it was worth a shot.

"Someone's thirsty," Steve marvelled as she set her empty bottle on the coffee table. "You want another?" He held his bottle out towards her and she snatched it out of his hand and began to chug it too. She polished it off effortlessly and set it beside the first bottle she'd finished, covering her mouth as she let out a burp.

"One more?" Bucky tempted. She nodded and he brought his bottle to her lips, tilting it back slightly and slowly poured it down her throat. The men looked on as she polished off the remainder of the bottle and she flushed deeply as the drinks went straight to her head.

"Another?" Steve mused as Bucky set the empty bottle alongside the others.

"I'm good," Darcy said, leaning back into the couch with a tipsy smile. 

"I'll take one," Bucky chimed in as Steve rose to his feet.

"Save my spot for me?" Steve asked Darcy with a wink. She descended into a fit of drunken giggles and her head lolled against the back of the couch.

"Sounds like our girl here could use a drink of water," Bucky suggested. Steve responded with a nod and Darcy turned and looked at Bucky wondering if she'd heard him right. 

He stared at the screen, pretending not to notice the way she was looking at him as her eyes drifted over his pretty face. The flickering reflection of the movie lit him up in a delightful play of light and shadow, highlighting the sharp angles of his cheekbones and his perfect jawline. She hiccupped loudly and his icy eyes met hers, glittering with amusement. 

"Are you going to watch the movie or are you going to sit here staring at me all night?" Bucky teased, gazing into her eyes.

"I haven't decided yet," she whispered back. The cushion beside her dipped and she could feel the heat from his body as Steve returned to his spot. He set Bucky's beer and her water on the coffee table, watching as Darcy reached for the glass and brought it to her lips.

"You're welcome," Steve breathed in her ear, making her sputter. "Let me know if there's anything else you need." She cleared her throat and set the glass down, squirming in her seat as Steve and Bucky watched her surreptitiously. 

Bucky took a sip of his beer and helped himself to the edge of her blanket. She let the fabric slip through her fingers as Bucky drew it across his lap.

"This alright?" he whispered, lips lingering dangerously close to her ear as he breathed her in deeply. She hummed a strained approval, struggling to keep her eyes trained on the screen as the killer sprang from a closet and every inch of her coursed with arousal. Steve tugged on his side of the blanket while beneath it, Bucky's bionic fingers brushed against hers experimentally. 

"There room for one more under here?" Steve asked quietly.

"Maybe," she replied with a tipsy chuckle. "What's in it for me?" Steve covered himself and shifted closer, setting a bowl of popcorn on his knee and shook it invitingly. Before she could reach for the bowl, Bucky gently took her hand in his underneath the blanket. It was smooth and solid and warmer to the touch than she'd expected. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and the lopsided grin on his face made her feel giddy. 

She absently reached for the popcorn bowl with her left hand and grabbed a fistful. Steve's fingers wrapped around her wrist and raised it to his lips. Darcy turned, staring at him in disbelief as he met her gaze squarely and began eating out of her hand. He removed each piece with coordinated movements of his lips, teeth and tongue that suddenly had her mind flooding with thoughts of all the sinful things a mouth like that could do. 

She directed Bucky's metal hand to her knee and he inched closer, nuzzling the side of her neck delightfully as his fingers toyed with the cuff at the top of her striped sock.

"Got some of that popcorn for me?" he whispered into her ear. Darcy reached into the bowl with a rustling sound and began popping pieces into his wicked mouth one at a time. Steve's tongue ran along the centre of her palm and he nipped at her fingertips with a growl. She turned towards him still struggling to grasp what was happening and he released her wrist, slipping his hand beneath the blanket as his gaze flitted between her eyes and her lips as if he couldn't decide which he liked best. Bucky's bionic fingers traced the inside of one thigh while Steve's large hand slid up the inside of the other and the combined sensation was infinitely hotter than the sum of its parts. 

"You aren't drunk, are you?" Steve asked, arching a brow. "I'm not the type to take advantage."

"Just a little buzzed," she whispered, looking around the room and making sure that no one was watching, "but don't let that stop you." 

Steve set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and she leaned back, spreading her legs shamelessly. The men pretended to watch the movie while beneath the blanket their hands drifted up and down the length of her legs. They took their time with her as if they were trying to commit every inch of her skin to memory, rolling her socks up and down her calves, stroking the backs of her knees with featherlight touches and sliding up over her thighs paying careful attention to avoid every place she was aching to feel them the most. 

Darcy bit into her lower lip and tried to hold it together as the two strange men's strong hands continued to wind her up in delicious torment. It seemed to go on forever without any actual progression and while she battled the urge to scream in frustration, she couldn't deny that she loved the way they were toying with her. It continued unabated until the credits rolled. 

"Well, it's been a slice," Natasha said, standing up out of her chair.

"Leaving so soon?" Clint asked disappointedly. 

"I've got an early morning," she sighed.

"Yeah, so do we," Jane added, nudging Thor with her elbow.

"But I'm putting on _The Conjuring_ ," Clint protested.

"Then, I'm going to call it a night too," Tony added. "I've got a heart condition to consider."

"But _The Conjuring_..." Clint whined.

"We'll stay and watch it with you," Bucky offered. Everyone looked towards him in surprise. Since he'd moved into the tower he wasn't very talkative and he wasn't exactly the sociable type either.

"Yeah," Steve added, attempting to break the awkward silence. "I've been meaning to see that one anyway."

"Alright," Clint grinned. "How 'bout it, Lewis?" Steve and Bucky's hands squeezed her under the blanket and Darcy was just thankful that the room was still so dimly lit. As she silently considered her options, Clint started flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken.

"Knock it off," she bristled. "Of course, I'm staying."

"Perfect," he replied. "Let's break here and pick this up in fifteen minutes."

Darcy watched as everyone said their goodbyes and filed out of the room, leaving her alone with Steve and Bucky. The men began to converge on her and she quickly stood up from the sofa as the beer she'd chugged threatened to rupture her bladder.

"Sorry. I've got to powder the lizard," she explained as she hurried towards the washroom. Steve and Bucky turned and exchanged a confused look as she walked away.

"Boy, am I ever glad I didn't sit this one out," Bucky sighed. 

"She's really something alright," Steve mused. "I'm pretty sure she likes us too. Both of us..."

"It oughta be weird," Bucky replied thoughtfully, "but I guess there's no accounting for taste."

Darcy made it to the bathroom just in time and took a moment to check herself over in the mirror as she washed her hands. Her whole au naturel deal was a really good look. She fluffed up her hair and dried her hands with a paper towel, reaching for the door. As soon as she turned the knob, Steve and Bucky came barging in. Once they made it inside, they stood staring awkwardly as if they hadn't really thought their cunning plan all the way through. She looked at them and thrilled at the raw desire she found in their eyes.

"How much time do we have before the movie starts?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"About twelve minutes by my count." Steve replied, tracing his fingers along the hem of her night shirt.

"That isn't really enough time for much of anything," she sighed disappointedly.

"You sure about that?" Bucky asked, locking the door and flicking the light switch off. Two sets of large hands were suddenly all over her as two hungry mouths pressed hot kisses against her skin. Steve and Bucky spun her around, forcing her back against the door and pulled her night shirt off over her head. She quickly lost track of who was where and which hands and which lips belonged to each man as they acquainted themselves with her body in the darkness. There was something so exciting in the not knowing. 

Soft lips brushed over hers and she set her hand at the back of his neck, feeling his razored hair and confirming her suspicion that it was Steve. She murmured his name and he hummed a rich acknowledgement that resonated delightfully as he kissed the breath right out of her. Bucky grabbed her ass and drew the soft peak of her breast into his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth. Darcy tore her lips from Steve's, gasping out for Bucky and his mouth found hers in the darkness as Steve slid two thick fingers between her slick folds. 

"Oh, fuck, yes," Darcy moaned as Steve's thumb found her clit. Bucky kissed her deeply, smothering her cries and swallowed them down insatiably as Steve's hand deftly worked her over. 

"We don't usually do things like this," Steve breathed in her ear, coaxing her to come unglued with gentle curls of his fingers. "You fit between us so perfectly sitting on the sofa. This just feels so... right. I think we should roll with it."

"I gotta go with Steve on this," Bucky added with a grin. 

"Don't stop. It feels so good," Darcy gasped as her muscles twitched around Steve's fingers. "I want you. Both of you. I want to feel you inside of me." Steve and Bucky each let out a strangled groan that made her skin ripple with goosebumps.

"We've only got five minutes until the movie starts," Steve chuckled. "I don't think that leaves us enough time."

"It's long enough for us to get you off though," Bucky said, reaching his hand between her legs and carefully sliding two fingers in beneath Steve's. The feeling of fullness overwhelmed her as Steve firmly stroked her g-spot and Bucky slid in and out of her with a delightful twist. They held her pressed against the door, taking turns kissing her lips and urging her to come for them with hot whispers in her ears. It was like something straight out of her filthiest daydreams and the night was just getting started. 

Her mind raced with thoughts of what they might get up to after the movie, the three of them rolling around in her bed and the feeling of being completely surrounded by the super soldiers as they filled every inch of her, sweaty and grunting... She took in a sharp breath and her knees buckled as she came writhing against the door. Steve and Bucky took turns silencing her soft cries of their name with sensuous kisses, holding her in place as she pulsed around their fingers in sharp bursts. They carefully removed their hands from her a little sooner than she would've liked and she groaned in protest.

"We've only got ninety seconds left," Steve soothed as Bucky picked her nightshirt up off the floor.

"We'll make it up to you later," Bucky added, slipping her shirt back on over her head. "Later tonight, if you're game." Darcy slid her arms through the holes, pulled the bottom hem down over her thighs and flipped on the lights. Steve and Bucky washed their hands as Darcy cracked the door open, checking if the coast was clear. 

She slipped out the door and snuck back to her spot on the couch, covering herself with her blanket and attempted to disguise her delight as she thought back to what had just transpired in the washroom. Clint walked in from the hallway, sipping a soda and glanced towards Darcy as he returned to his seat. 

"You think Cap and Barnes wussed out on us?" Clint mused.

"I, uhh, think they're in the bathroom," Darcy replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Steve strolled in, whistling innocently and Darcy bit into the side of her mouth. He couldn't have been more suspicious if he tried. She lifted the corner of her blanket as he slid in beside her, setting his arm across the back of the couch and she snuggled into him with a sigh.

"Your incognito act needs work," she whispered to him.

Bucky's bionic arm snaked around the back of her waist, pulling her closer and she wondered how he'd managed to return to the sofa completely unnoticed. Maybe he could share his secret with Steve.

"And now if you've all made your peace with God, I present _The Conjuring_ ," Clint announced dramatically as he started the movie. Steve and Bucky moved closer and Darcy felt confident that she could make it through the movie with the brave heroes by her side.

By the time they'd made it twenty-five minutes into the movie, Darcy had learned something new about the super soldiers. Scary movies about deranged killers didn't phase them but when it came to movies about ghosts, they were awfully jumpy.

"Oh God! Why are we watching this?" Steve whined, covering his eyes. "Why would anyone watch this?!"

"I don't know," Bucky responded, clutching the blanket in his bionic hand tightly. "Why are they still in that house?! Why would anyone stay in that house?!"

"Is it safe to look yet?" Steve asked, peeking at the screen between his fingers. Darcy hummed affirmatively, chewing her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, thank God!" Bucky sighed in relief as the men cautiously uncovered their eyes. On screen, a mysterious force clapped twice in quick succession and the lights went out. Steve and Bucky startled, shrieking in terror and cowered beneath the blanket. 

Darcy suddenly understood why Clint had organized the movie marathon. Watching Steve and Bucky respond to the film was so perversely satisfying that it made her far less frightened by what was happening on the screen. Considering that there wasn't any actual danger, it seemed harmless enough. She wondered if Clint was loving it as much as she was. He seemed awfully quiet though.

"You said it was safe to look," Steve accused from underneath the blanket, "but it wasn't. It wasn't..."

"Jesus. This is gonna give me nightmares," Bucky groused. "I mean, I already have nightmares but now they're going to be about this instead."

Darcy shook her head and stood up, looking towards Clint suspiciously.

"Oh, no! Don't leave us!!" Steve pleaded, reaching for her hand desperately.

"It's just a movie," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Keep my seat warm and I'll be right back."

She cautiously crept towards Clint's chair and her lips turned up into a smile as she discovered him sound asleep. Her sock feet quietly padded across the floor as she returned to the couch and pulled her blanket away.

"Clint's sleeping," she whispered with a filthy grin. "I hereby declare this movie marathon over."

The elevator doors opened and Darcy stepped into the lobby, looking both ways and breathing a sigh of relief upon finding it empty. 

"I thought we were going back to your place," Bucky said, following her with a curious look on his face. "Why'd you bring us to the lobby?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she replied with a grin. 

The thought had occurred to her the moment they'd stepped into the elevator and she'd spotted the poster for the tower's annual Haunted House. It was held to raise money for a local children's hospital. Tony spared no expense putting it together and it took a crew of workmen at least a week to set it up each year. At this time of night, it would be empty and she figured that there was no sense in letting it go to waste. It took up a large portion of the lobby and looked even creepier as she approached it abandoned at night. 

The front door opened with a rusty creak and Steve activated the flashlight on his phone as Darcy stepped inside. The men followed closely behind as she made her way through each room, still a bit spooked from the movie. They passed through a mad scientist's laboratory, with beakers and specimens displayed in jars and a large table fitted with restraints that looked like it was meant for Frankenstein's monster. They continued onwards through a morgue, filled with gurneys and body bags. The next stop on their tour was a fortune teller's parlour with candles, a table spread with tarot cards and a glittering crystal ball. Finally, they reached their destination: the Chamber of Horrors. 

"So, what do you think?" she asked, switching on the lights and waggling her brows suggestively.

Steve and Bucky examined the room in stunned silence. There was an assortment of cages, an iron maiden, a bed of nails, a set of wooden stocks, a guillotine, whips, paddles, thumbscrews and an assortment of other replica implements of torture, including a rack. Darcy set her blanket on top of one of the cages and took a seat, watching Steve and Bucky expectantly.

"Kinky," Steve said, slipping his phone into his pocket with a smile. "Are you into this kinda stuff?"

"I'm really not that exciting," Darcy replied, swinging her legs against the side of the cage. "I just thought it'd be fun to fool around in the haunted house."

"Not that exciting?" Bucky said as he and Steve drew closer. "I beg to differ, doll." They came to a halt at either side of her, leaning in and compressing her between their solid bodies.

"Well, the feeling couldn't be more mutual," she replied with a smile. "I keep expecting to wake up any minute now."

"You mean to say that you've been dreaming about us?" Steve asked, running his fingers beneath the hem at the bottom of her nightshirt. 

"You two aren't exactly easy to miss," she responded, "and after bumping into you coming out of the gym all hot and sweaty..." Her words trailed off into a guttural groan as she gazed off into space dreamily.

Bucky hooked a bionic finger beneath the elastic cuff at the top of one of her striped socks and let it go with a snap, bringing her crashing back to reality. Her head spun towards him indignantly and he smirked at her without a shred of remorse.

"Just tryin' to help," he drawled. "Looks to me like you're wide awake after all."

"So thoughtful," she replied with a sigh. "How can I possibly thank you?" He leaned in slowly, until his lips glided over hers as softly as a whisper. Steve carefully slid the neck of her nightshirt to one side, exposing her collarbone and pressed hot open-mouthed kisses against every visible inch of her skin. She reached out, slipping her hand under the front of Bucky's shirt and traced her fingers over the ridges of his muscles. 

"That tickles," he said, huffing out a laugh. 

"Sorry," she replied, pulling her hand away. He held it in place beneath the solid press of his own. 

"I like it," he confessed, gazing into her eyes. "I can't remember the last time someone touched me like this." 

Darcy felt the bottom drop out of her stomach in response to his softly spoken words and the warmth of Steve's mouth devouring her. Bucky let out a muffled noise of surprise as she claimed his lips in a searing kiss that made his muscles twitch beneath her palm. He kissed her back twice as hard, moving a hand to the side of her face as his tongue brushed over hers seductively.

"Save some of that for me," Steve breathed in her ear, making the slick throbbing between her legs pulse intensely. Darcy reached towards him, palming his erection and he ground himself against her with a groan that made her twitchy. Her other hand slid out from underneath Bucky's and settled over the front of his pants. He leaned into her touch, seeking more and the feeling of both men grinding up on her at once overwhelmed her with thoughts of how they'd feel driving themselves into every part of her.

She broke away from Bucky, gasping for breath. He peeled his shirt off over his head and lowered his pants just enough to expose himself. His mouth dropped open as she took him in hand, spreading the wetness from the head of his cock over her palm and slowly stroked him off. 

Steve slid his pants down and she withdrew her hand and slipped it between her thighs, coating it in her slickness as the men looked on. She wrapped her glistening fingers around Steve's rigid length and he let out a sharp breath against her skin as her fist began pumping him in solid strokes. Watching Steve and Darcy together, Bucky couldn't deny how much he liked what he saw. 

"Kiss Steve for me," Bucky whispered in her ear. "I want to watch while you get me off." His metal hand snaked up under her shirt as she turned towards Steve and his lips sought hers eagerly. Her hands continued moving in steady strokes as she gave Bucky just what he wanted, exploring Steve's mouth with a wicked swirl of her tongue. The corners of her lips twitched in response to Steve's soft noises of enjoyment and Bucky whispered to her, egging her on as he rolled her nipple between his metal fingers. 

Steve's kisses became more insistent and Darcy suddenly pulled away, withdrawing her hands and hopping down off the cage, leaving both men staring at her in confusion. She did a slow lap around the room, examining all of the props and carefully weighed her options. As she passed the upright wheel-shaped rack, she noticed something unusual sitting at its base. She bent down and picked it up, trying not to laugh as she examined it in disbelief.

"Well, I guess we're not the first people to sneak into this place after hours," she said waggling her brows and tossing it towards Bucky. He caught it in his metal hand and looked at the container of lubricant, furrowing his brows.

"It's still sealed," he said, passing it to Steve with a grin. "Maybe they chickened out."

Darcy pulled her nightshirt off over her head and unhinged the top of the stocks. She knelt down, resting her her head and her wrists against the lower portion and glanced towards Steve and Bucky, finding them eyeing her heatedly. 

"A little help?" she asked with a playful wave of her hands. They were at her side in a flash. Bucky folded her blanket and slid it under her knees while Steve closed the top of the stocks, locking her in place. 

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked cautiously. Darcy silently responded with two thumbs up and he peeled his shirt off over his head.

"And which signal means you want us to stop?" Bucky asked, wetting his lips. Darcy held her palms up flat and waved her hands from side to side. 

"Perfect," Steve said, unwrapping the container of lube and setting it down beside her knees. "Anything else we should know, sweetheart?"

"Does birth control have me covered here?" she asked, watching in rapt attention as the men removed their shoes and the remainder of their clothes, exposing untold acres of taut, sculpted muscle. She swallowed thickly as the men hummed an enthusiastic affirmation and approached her with fire in their eyes.

Bucky felt another part of himself take over as he moved into place behind Darcy and retrieved the lube, squeezing it into his palm. The gleaming raised blade of the guillotine caught his eye and his lips curled into a filthy grin as he discovered Steve and Darcy perfectly reflected in profile. She licked her lips, thrilling with excitement as Steve's large hands grabbed the top edge of the stocks and the smooth head of his cock skated over the seam of her mouth, making her tingle.

Bucky's hand firmly slid between Darcy's legs from front to back as he watched her tongue flicker over Steve enticingly. It was almost enough to make him crazy. She gasped as Bucky's bionic hand seized her hip and he drove himself between her silky lips with a single solid stroke. His eyes focused on her reflection in the blade as he rocked into her with even strokes and pressed two slick fingers up against her ass. Darcy's brows knitted adorably as Bucky's fingers slowly worked their way inside of her and Steve thrust himself into her mouth, smothering her cries of Bucky's name. Darcy's heart raced and she flooded with hot pulsing arousal as the men claimed every inch of her, overwhelming her completely. 

Her jaw loosened and she tried to relax as his fingers slowly sank deeper, each sharp thrust of his cock inside of her, making her muscles twitch around him. Her tongue swirled over Steve delightfully as he thrust himself between her plush lips and ground out curses under his breath as his fingers dug into the roughly-hewn wood. Bucky's eyes snapped shut as the sensation of her tight heat quivering around him and the sight of Steve fucking her face threatened to finish him off on the spot. 

Darcy moaned around Steve's cock as Bucky's fingers eased in the rest of the way and the vibration made him see stars. The faintest trace of his excitement hit the back of her tongue and Bucky felt her legs begin to tremble. He forced his eyes open, watching her hand as he withdrew his fingers slightly and slowly added a third. She let out a low groan that Steve felt all the way in the soles of his feet but she didn't signal for them to stop. She wanted everything they had to give her. The unfinished wood bit into Darcy's skin divinely, creating the perfect counterpoint to the searing stretch of Bucky's thick fingers in her ass. She caught Bucky's eye in the guillotine's reflection and looked at him like she couldn't possibly get enough. 

"You like what he's doing to you back there, sweetheart?" Steve asked, gazing down at her as he slid himself between her lips, rocking in and out of her mouth. Darcy glanced up at Steve, sucking harder and hummed shamelessly as every inch of her throbbed crying out for release. Bucky rolled his lower lip between his teeth, thrusting into her faster and watched Steve's reflection do the same from the other side. The room echoed with the sounds of their moans and the stocks began to wobble unsteadily as they thoroughly tested Darcy's limits.

"You feel so goddamned good," Steve gasped, gripping the stocks so tightly that he half expected the wood to splinter. "Do you want it? God, please tell me that you want it, sweetheart."

Darcy hummed obscenely, gazing up at Steve hungrily and ground down on Bucky's cock, forcing his fingers in deeper. Steve hovered on the razor's edge, watching her as he felt himself wind tighter than he imagined possible and wondered how much more he could possibly take. 

Bucky's bionic hand moved from her hip and his fingers sought out her clit as he was overcome with a sudden desperate need to feel her come shuddering around him. He was hanging by a thread but he was determined to tear her apart at the seams right along with him. Darcy let out a soft whine as Bucky worked her into a frenzy. The sound was just enough to push Steve right over the edge. 

Darcy glanced up towards him as he took in a sharp breath and his perfect features contorted in ecstasy. Bucky felt the last of his self-control slipping through his fingers as Steve unloaded inside Darcy's mouth in a series of rhythmic spurts and she swallowed his hot rush insatiably. 

"Do you want to swallow me down too?" Bucky ground out, "Do you want to suck the taste of yourself off until you're tastin' me instead?" Darcy moaned incomprehensibly, struggling to process the filth coming out of Bucky's mouth and Steve quietly groaned as he withdrew himself from her lips. 

"So, what'll it be, doll?" Bucky asked, through gritted teeth. "Do you want a taste or do you want me to finish back here with my fingers in your ass?"

"Oh, fuck. Don't stop," Darcy pleaded, gazing up at Steve. "It's so good. I'm so close. Please."

Steve grabbed a handful of her hair, tilting her face towards his and kissed her ravenously. His tongue swirled over hers and he hummed appreciatively in response to the lingering taste of his release. Darcy's eyes met Bucky's in the guillotine's polished blade, catching him watching Steve kiss her passionately as he continued to drive himself into her with solid strokes. The rushing in her ears grew louder as Steve let out a soft rumble and Bucky winked at her, silently mouthing her name. 

The stocks creaked and the metal latch rattled as Darcy came writhing and spasming around Bucky, dragging him right over the edge with her. His hand dropped from between her legs to the floor in a desperate attempt to steady himself as he came twitching inside of her, gasping out satisfying combinations of breathy curses and reverent moans of her name. 

Steve's fingers tightened in her hair as every part of her pulsed with exquisite release and he kissed her straight through her orgasm, gently sucking her tongue as she clenched Bucky in sharp bursts, wringing him out completely. It was so intensely erotic that she could scarcely breathe. Steve began to stiffen all over again as Bucky gently removed his fingers from her ass and she groaned into his mouth softly. Bucky set his hand over the top of the stocks and leaned forward, tenderly kissing the backs of her shoulders before withdrawing completely and pulling himself to his feet. 

"Well, that was the hottest shit ever," Bucky chuckled, staggering unsteadily in search of his discarded clothing. Steve and Darcy each hummed an agreement as he continued to occupy her lips and Bucky couldn't resist watching them as he clumsily pulled his clothing back on. He returned to the stocks with Darcy's nightshirt in his hand and nudged Steve with his foot. 

Steve and Bucky startled, looking towards each other, eyes wide with panic as the chilling sound of ethereal moaning drifted into the room. Darcy tried to stand up, struggling to free herself from the stocks as the moaning grew louder.

"A little help?" she asked, waving her hands frantically. Steve quickly unlatched the stocks and scrambled to get dressed while Bucky helped Darcy to her feet and folded up her blanket as she pulled on her nightshirt.

"You know anything about that moaning, sweetheart?" Bucky asked.

"I'm sure it's just part of the attraction," she replied, drawing skeptical glances from Steve and Bucky. "What? It's not like this place is actually haunted." 

The moaning grew louder and the men shifted uncomfortably, sharing an uneasy look from the corner of their eyes. Darcy snatched her blanket out of Bucky's hand and marched towards the door, stopping in her tracks as she reached the threshold. Steve and Bucky remained frozen in place as she looked back towards them over her shoulder.

"Are you for real?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "It isn't a ghost. Now, which of you lucky guys is coming back to my apartment with me?"

"Why not both of us?" Bucky asked, shoving Steve backwards with his bionic arm as he rushed to catch up to her. 

"If you're worried that we won't fit in your bed, we could go to my place instead," Steve offered, striding towards her. "Mine's more than big enough for the three of us." Darcy hummed thoughtfully, pretending to mull it over as Steve dug his mobile out of his pocket and activated on the flashlight once more. 

"Let me consult my crystal ball," Darcy mused as they moved through the fortune teller's parlour. Steve and Bucky looked on in astonishment as she slid a finger along the orb's smooth surface and it bathed the room in an eerie green glow. 

"Hmm... Outlook hazy, try again," she quipped. They stood staring at her blankly and she let out an irritated sigh. "Ugh, my good material is totally wasted on you two."

As they moved into the morgue, Steve and Bucky eyed every body bag and gurney suspiciously. They followed Darcy with an increasing sense of dread the closer they got to the exit. The breathy moaning was getting louder and neither man was looking forward to discovering its source. Darcy, on the other hand, was eager to keep moving. She really needed to use the bathroom again.

A light appeared to be on in the mad scientist's laboratory and as they approached the doorway, it became clear that whatever was making the noise was most definitely inside. Steve and Bucky reached out, stopping Darcy before she could exit the morgue. 

"Wait! We need a plan," Steve whispered to her.

"No, we don't," she replied quietly. "Quit being so dramatic."

"We don't even know what's in there," Bucky cautioned. "You can't just go off half-cocked."

"Oh, really?" she replied, brushing their hands away. "Watch me."

Darcy stepped into the lab with the men scrambling after her and her eyes moved towards the ghostly moaning, widening in horror. The noise was coming from the large table that looked as if it was meant for Frankenstein's monster. More specifically, the noise was coming from the man strapped face down on said table and each moan was being driven out by the woman kneeling between his legs, wearing a massive strap-on and thrusting into him mercilessly. A single candle flickered unsteadily behind them, providing just enough light for Darcy to make out that it was Jane and Thor. 

She used every ounce of self-control to remain silent and turned towards Steve and Bucky motioning for them to be quiet with the press of a finger against her lips. The three quietly slinked out of the room and dashed down the hallway all the way out the front door, spilling into the lobby. No one said a word as they continued towards the elevators in stunned silence, attempting to process what they had just seen. They boarded a waiting elevator and Darcy pressed the button for her floor. 

"So hot," Bucky sighed as the doors closed. All three broke out into peals of hysterical laughter and agreed never to speak about it again.

Darcy gave her mouthwash an extra gargle and spit into the sink. Her thoughts returned to the men waiting in her living room as she dried her hands and mouth on a towel and she couldn't help wondering what else the night had in store for them. 

They turned towards her expectantly as she slid into the empty spot on the sofa and she glanced back and forth between them with an air of amusement, taking in their ridiculous headwear. While she'd been in the washroom, they'd discovered her pile of Halloween costume components. Steve had opted for a hairband with a sparkly red set of devil horns and Bucky was sporting an adorable pair of fuzzy kitty cat ears. It was utterly ridiculous yet somehow equally smoking hot. 

Before she could consider the matter further, Evil Steve and Catty Bucky leaned in towards her, pressing sensuous kisses against the sides of her neck. She reached out for them, grazing her nails over their scalps and their hands took in her luscious curves like they couldn't get enough.

"I love your costumes," Darcy chuckled. "Especially yours, kitty. Mee-yeow!"

"I'm not a cat," Bucky bristled. "I'm a werewolf in transition."

"I hate to break it to you but those are kitty cat ears," she replied.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Steve whispered to her.

"Well, I say they're werewolf ears," Bucky growled, rasping his teeth against the side of her neck, "so that makes 'em werewolf ears."

"Hmm," she replied thoughtfully. "And what does Evil Steve have to say about that?" 

"I think we should all get naked," Steve replied, peeling his shirt off over his head as Darcy turned towards him.

"You make a compelling argument," she replied as her eyes drifted over the ridges of his exposed muscles and she imagined mapping out every chiseled inch with the tip of her tongue.

"Go ahead," Steve coaxed, leaning back against the sofa with a smirk. "You know you want to..." 

"How did you-" she marvelled.

"No offence," Bucky interrupted with a hot whisper in her ear, "but next to Steve, I'm pretty sure you've got the world's worst poker face, doll." He grasped her wrist with his bionic hand and drew it down the front of his chest, letting her fingers trail over his sculpted body. Steve set her other hand over his bicep and flexed it with a flick of his eyebrow. 

"Jesus," she unintentionally gasped under her breath. 

"Guess again," Steve said, sliding his pants off with a wicked grin. Bucky's bionic arm emitted a faint whirring sound as he pulled her nightshirt off over her head. She reached out, running her fingers up and down the length of it, grazing her nails over the edges of the metal plates and outlined the crimson star on his shoulder with soft presses of her lips. Bucky let out a sexy rumble that made Darcy shiver and her reaction made Bucky rumble all over again.

"Ooh. Is that purring?" Darcy asked with a grin. "Does kitty like that?"

"They're werewolf ears," Bucky corrected, "and if you keep that up you'll have me howlin' in no time."

Steve suddenly lifted her into his lap, burying his face into her breasts and kissing them voraciously. 

"Oh, Evil Steve!" she gasped, rolling her hips against him and discovering that he was rock hard and raring to go. Bucky's metal thumb caressed her cheek as he turned her face towards his own and she reached down and wrapped her hand around Steve's cock, guiding him towards her entrance.

Darcy's lips brushed over Bucky's as her tight heat enveloped Steve and he gasped out a breathy cry of her name, overwhelmed by the feeling of her surrounding him. Bucky kissed her harder and Steve's strong hands grasped her hips, guiding her movements as she slowly rocked against him, building up a steady rhythm. 

"Goddamn," Steve sighed, pulling down on her hips firmly. "You're so fucking wet."

"You should probably thank Bucky for that," she replied with a chuckle. 

"Sloppy seconds got a bad rap if you ask me," Bucky added between kisses.

"Fuck. That just made things ten times hotter for me," Steve ground out. "Anyone care to explain what that's all about?"

"I'm not sure," she responded, "but I might figure it out quicker if Bucky was fucking me too."

"I like the way you think," Steve responded, shifting into the corner of the sofa. "Lube's in the back pocket of my pants, Buck. And while you're up, why don't you lean the mirror hanging above the couch against the TV stand?" Bucky gave a mock salute and got to work while Darcy gazed at Steve in amazement.

"Wow. You really are the man with the plan," she mused, kissing him deeply. Steve's eyes moved to the mirror and he watched as Bucky took up position, kneeling behind Darcy on the sofa and lubed her up liberally. She gasped out Bucky's name and Steve's fingers dug into her dark curls as he pulled her down towards him, kissing her harder. Darcy's muscles pulsed around Steve and his fingers tightened in her hair as his right hand grabbed the left cheek of her ass, spreading her open for Bucky. She reached back for her right cheek and Bucky rolled his lower lip between his teeth as she drew it aside in an unmistakably filthy invitation. 

"So fucking pretty," Bucky sighed, leaning forward and pressing the smooth head of his cock against her ass. He braced himself with his bionic arm, his palm flush against the couch cushions. Darcy reached back, blindly wrapping her hand around his forearm as he whispered soft assurances to her, sealing each dark promise with gentle presses of his lips against the backs of her shoulders. Steve watched in the mirror and sucked her tongue, delighting in the feeling of her fluttering and tightening around him as Bucky slowly sank into her. She squeezed his metal arm, brushing her thumb across the junction of the plates in his wrist and he let out an unsteady breath against her skin as he seated himself inside her completely. 

Darcy trembled uncontrollably in response to the all encompassing feeling of fullness and the room filled with the sound of gasped curses and ecstatic groans as the hard press of their bodies held her solidly in place. Steve gathered a fistful of her hair and turned her face towards the mirror as his right hand moved to her hip, anchoring her against him.

"Watch," Steve sternly instructed, pinching her earlobe between his teeth and giving a playful tug. Darcy's eyes drank in their reflection as the men began thrusting into her with synchronized strokes that left her reeling. She relaxed into them, watching in the mirror as they moved together with the precision of a well-oiled machine, filling every quivering inch of her to give her pleasure beyond measure. 

Evil Steve and werewolf Bucky were admittedly surprised by the way they just seemed to fall into step with each other. Without any real planning or awkward discussions, it felt like they were right where they ought to be. They moved together instinctually and it was almost as if everything that had come before had been in preparation for this single perfect moment on Darcy's sofa. Bucky moved faster and Steve kept pace perfectly as Darcy gasped out a breathy cry of their names that had them struggling to hold it together.

Her eyes snapped shut as the hot rasp of their breath against her skin made her ripple with goosebumps and all she could do was try to keep breathing as she was consumed by the feeling of them driving themselves inside of her.

"Thought I told you to watch," Steve growled, tugging her hair. Bucky bit back a curse, watching intently as Darcy forced her eyes open and met Steve's cool blue gaze in the mirror. 

"Don't make me repeat myself," he cautioned, narrowing his eyes at her dangerously. "Are we clear?" She swallowed thickly, mustering up the strength to respond as the men continued to fuck her relentlessly.

"I'm waiting," Steve sighed impatiently.

"S-sorry... I just... It's just... so hot," Darcy stammered as the rushing of her pulse filled her ears.

"The way I'm talking to you or the way we feel inside of you?" Steve asked, wetting his lips.

"Both," she responded breathily. "All of it. It's so fucking good."

"Jesus fucking Christ. It really is," Bucky gasped out in agreement. "You're so soft and so tight. You look so pretty taking it from us that you're driving me out of my mind, doll." Her eyes moved to the reflection of Bucky's as he nuzzled the side of her neck with a growl and she worked her right hand free, reaching back and grabbing a handful of his hair. 

Steve tugged Darcy's hair as he thrust into her and she pulled on Bucky's making his cock twitch inside of her as he let out a sharp breath against her skin. Darcy's ass pulsed around Bucky, triggering a powerful unexpected contraction around Steve's cock that instantly left him breathless and hovering at the verge of completion. The room filled with the sharp wet sound of their bodies colliding as Steve and Bucky thrust into Darcy in a full on fucking frenzy. 

"Look at me," Steve instructed with a hot whisper in her ear. Her eyes met his and she thrilled at the heat in his gaze. "I can feel how close you are. Tell us how bad you want it, sweetheart. Beg for it."

"Oh, God!" Darcy gasped as her nails scrabbled over the edges of the plates in Bucky's arm and every inch of her throbbed demanding release. "Oh, fuck, please."

"You call that begging?" Bucky teased. "C'mon, doll. I know you can do better than that."

"Oh, fuck!" she groaned as her brain completely short-circuited at the sheer hotness of the entire filthy business and she took in a fortifying breath as she felt herself wind so tightly that she was suddenly desperate enough to comply. 

Darcy shamelessly pleaded for Steve and Bucky to keep going, telling them how close she was and how good they felt inside of her. They could hardly believe their ears as she told them how long she'd been dreaming about it and ground out ridiculous threats and outrageous promises, begging for them to get her off. Her cries grew more insistent and nonsensical the longer it went on until Bucky couldn't stand it a moment longer.

"Oh, God! It's... It's happening," Bucky gasped as his thrusts grew erratic. He took in a sharp breath and let out a long werewolfish howl as he lost himself inside of her. 

It was so hot and so ridiculous that Darcy started laughing, making her muscles contract deliciously and Steve suddenly erupted inside of her, cursing out Bucky and reverently moaning her name.

She came explosively, cackling like a maniac and writhing like a woman possessed, completely surrounded by glistening muscles and filled to the brim with rock hard, throbbing super soldier. It was absolutely, positively un-fucking-believable. 

Strong hands held her in place as she pulsed intensely and flooded with waves of searing, blissful release. Bucky growled and rasped his teeth against her skin, throwing in the odd snicker for good measure and she gently stroked his hair. Steve turned her face towards his own and his lips turned up into a dreamy smile as he kissed her slowly. The warmth of their bodies made her eyes heavy as her heart rate returned to normal and she broke away from Steve with a yawn.

"Shit," she groaned. "You'll have to hook me up with some of that serum, if I'm gonna keep up with you guys."

"Seems to me like you're doing just fine on your own," Steve said, pressing another soft kiss against her lips. 

"There's always the werewolf option," Bucky whispered, withdrawing from her carefully and giving her a playful slap on the ass as he rose to his feet.

"Has he always been like this?" Darcy asked Steve with a chuckle.

"What? A werewolf?" he responded, standing up and tossing Darcy over his shoulder effortlessly. "Well, he's always been a jerk but the werewolf thing is new." Bucky let out another howl as Steve carried her like a caveman and she wondered what the hell she'd gotten herself into. 

Her eyes settled on Steve's perfectly sculpted ass as he marched her off to bed and the full moon suddenly had her howling too. 

"So, you're going with the werewolf option?" Steve asked, tossing her onto her bed.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Darcy sighed. 

"Mind if we bunk over?" Bucky asked, wrapping his bionic arm around her, and pulling her close. "I think Steve's still kinda spooked from watching that movie."

"Yeah and Bucky's still kinda spooked from seeing Thor in the haunted house," Steve chuckled, climbing in on the other side of the bed and covering them with her duvet.

"After what just happened on the sofa, I'm pretty sure we're going steady," she replied with a smile. "You two are welcome any time." 

Darcy clapped twice and the lights went out just like the scene from Clint's movie. Steve and Bucky startled, cowering beneath the blanket in terror.

"Relax," she said through a fit of giggles. "It's not a ghost. It's The Clapper."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'd love to hear which part you liked best. ;)


End file.
